Don't Leave Me
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: <html><head></head>What would've happened if Dr. Kimishima didn't survive her Rosalia surgery? LGxKimishima oneshot.</html>


**A/N: Hey guys! Now, I know I need to update Nice Night, but this idea popped into my head before I got the right idea for NN, so I decided to get this down. I thought this turned out really well and I hope you guys enjoy it too. **

* * *

><p>The day had started off fine. Little Guy and Dr. Kimishima had dropped Alyssa off at school and gone in to CIFM for work. They had made some progress in their current case, and Dr. Kimishima had Little Guy doing some research.<p>

Around noon, Little Guy had finally completed the research she had given him. For a moment, he thought about just sending it to her via email, but if he made the trip to her office, perhaps he could steal a few kisses while he was there.

With a small smile on his face, he left his own office and headed down the hall to Dr. Kimishima's. His smile fell, however, when he arrived there and stepped inside.

Dr. Kimishima was lying on the floor, unmoving.

"Doctor!" Little Guy yelled, dropping the papers and running to her side. She was barely breathing and her pulse was weak. He had no idea what was wrong, but he wasn't going to sit around and wonder. Whipping his cell phone out, he called 911, in hysterics as he spoke to the paramedics. He held her hand in his own, stroking her soft cheek with his other hand, whispering to her.

"Please Dr. Kimishima. Don't leave me."

* * *

><p>Little Guy was slumped down in one of the chairs in the hallway, resting his head in his hands. Dr. Kimishima was in the operating room right now, and though the surgeon said that she'd be alright, his crimson eyes told otherwise.<p>

This was serious.

For three hours, Little Guy stared at the doors to the operating room, hoping, pleading, and praying that good news would come walking out of that door. He didn't care if it would be in three hours or three days, he just wanted it to be good.

Another hour later, his hopes were dashed.

CR-S01 came walking out of the operating room, stone faced, and stopped in front of Little Guy. Little Guy stood up, coming eye-to-eye with the surgeon. He waited for crimson-eyed man to speak, but he never did.

His eyes told it all.

"No," Little Guy whispered. "No. No!" He grabbed CR-S01's shoulders, slamming him into the wall. "You let her die!" He screamed, punching his chest. "You were supposed to save her and you let her die. You monster! You god damn monster!" Tears streamed down his face and all of his rage consumed him, causing him to punch CR-S01 in the face, breaking his nose. He cupped his hands over his broken and bleeding nose, still saying nothing, as Little Guy grabbed the surgeon's coat, slamming him against the wall once more before slowly sinking to the floor.

Gabriel Cunningham was the one who had assisted CR-S01 with the surgery, just now exiting the operating room, looking just as distraught as Little Guy, though his tear trails were already fading.

"Hey," he said softly, placing a hand on Little Guy's shoulder. Little Guy wrenched himself out of his grasp, standing up quickly and backing away from him.

"Get the hell off of me," he spat, turning and sprinting into the operating room.

He almost collapsed onto the floor when he saw her on the table. Slowly making his way towards her, he stopped in front of the operating table, reaching out and touching her soft but cold skin. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Little Guy ran his hands across her exposed shoulders, touching her face softly before trailing his fingers over her plum lips.

A familiar hand touched his shoulder and Little Guy didn't even bother to fight back; he didn't have the strength.

"She had a mutated form of the Rosalia virus. There's no way the kid could've saved her. The colony had consumed her heart." Gabe shook his head sadly.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" Little Guy asked softly, his voice cracking.

"Knowing her, she didn't want to be a nuisance to people. To us."

"I didn't want her to die," the FBI agent managed to say, his voice getting caught in his throat.

"None of us did." Gabe sighed shakily. Little Guy cracked, breaking down into tears, sobs wracking him. He threw himself over her body, as if his own body heat would bring her back. Gabe closed his eyes, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

Nobody knew this day was coming. It had crushed everybody, but the one person who would be affected the most, more than Little Guy, had yet to be told.

* * *

><p>Alyssa came skipping down the hall, and when she saw Little Guy, she rushed forward, hugging him.<p>

"Little Guy! What are you doing here?" She looked up at him, her small arms still around his body.

"We have to go home," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the school and towards his black Ford Mustang. She swung their arms back and forth as they walked.

"Why? Are we going somewhere fun?" Her expression suddenly became a puzzled one. "Why didn't Naomi come with you here?" Little Guy tugged her to a stop, kneeling down in front of the eight-year old girl.

"Alyssa. Naomi…she's gone." Alyssa scrunched her nose up in confusion.

"Gone? Gone where? On vacation? Where'd she go? Disney World?" She began bouncing up and down, clearly excited. Little Guy shook his head, swallowing hard before continuing.

"No. She…died."

Dying? Alyssa had heard about dying. But she thought that was something only really old people did.

"You're lying," Alyssa said simply, glaring at him. "Where is she really?"

"I wouldn't lie about this Alyssa. She's not coming back." Her small hands curled into fists at her side and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're lying!" She screeched. "You're lying! You're lying! Naomi wouldn't leave us without telling!"

"I wish you were right Alyssa," Little Guy said softly, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes again. Alyssa opened her eyes, staring at him, hoping he would break out into a grin and tell her he was joking.

He never did.

She threw herself into Little Guy's arms, throwing him off balance, causing him to fall on his butt. She cried hard, her salty tears staining his suit jacket, but that was the least of his worries. She sat in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, and just cried.

"I want her to come back," she sobbed. "I love her." Little Guy hugged her back tightly.

"I love her too Alyssa."

And he knew that this was true. He loved her more than anyone, even Alyssa. His own heart was hurting—literally hurting him—and the only thing that would make it better was if she was here.

But she wasn't.

And she wouldn't ever be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be totally cool! :D<strong>


End file.
